Let Me Turn To You
by hope.peace.love
Summary: After years of separation Laurel and Oliver have finally found their way back to each other. Their simple and discreet relationship is challenged when a complication arises that threatens to change the team dynamics and open some old wounds. Multi-Chapter fic.
1. Preface

So after what felt like ages I've finally decided to put this Lauriver fic out there. It probably sucks but whatever, hopefully, someone enjoys it lol Leave me a review!

This story takes place in the current arrow universe some months after Oliver and Felicity break up in season 4. Instead of Laurel dying she and Oliver get back together. They keep their relationship discreet in order to prevent disrupting the team dynamic and hurting felicity so felicity and Diggle don't know they are together in this fic. Thea and Quentin are the only two who know the truth.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Laurel raised her head off of her desk and looked at her glowing cell phone. It was Oliver calling. With a sigh, she reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello" She mumbled.

"Laurel, we got a lead with the mole in SCPD that's been working with Dhark, we need you at the lair" Oliver answered.

Laurel let out a huge sigh, she felt terrible and wasn't really up for a mission today. She had hoped she could push through the rest of her day then head home to sleep the sickness off, not be forced to suit up and fight bad guys today. She could force herself to help with the mission but if she couldn't fight at 100% she would be a liability. She also questioned whether or not she should risk hurting herself out in the field.

"Laurel? Are you there?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm on my way" She quickly replied. Oliver could tell that something was a little off with her voice but he ignored it, he had other more pressing matters to worry about and if it was something major she would tell him later.

"See you soon" Oliver replied before he heard the phone hang up.

Laurel quietly packed up her files and shoved them into her bag. She must have stood up too fast because she immediately felt dizzy and collapsed back into her chair. After taking a few seconds to let the sensation pass she slowly stood up again. Ignoring what remained of her ill feelings she grabbed her keys and left the office.

By the time she reached the lair everyone else had already made it there.

"Sorry I'm late guys" she huffed as she slowly made her way to the group. "What did I miss?"

"Felicity found a lead from her hack of the of the SCPD database" Oliver replied.

"This number" Felicity interrupted as she pulled up some data on her computer. "was found on that burner phone we recovered from Damien's minion. When I hacked the SCPD system, don't tell your dad about that by the way, a call came from inside the building to this same number. It has to be connected to Damien."

Laurel tried her best to follow everything Felicity was saying but all she could think about was how unwell she felt.

"Uhh, Are you okay Laurel?" Felicity asked noticing how pale she looked.

Shaking it off Laurel replied. "Yeah it's nothing, so what's the plan?"

As Oliver went over the plan with the team and debated certain aspects with Felicity and Thea, Laurel willed herself to pay attention. She was failing so far, she had only caught maybe 2 sentences.

"Laurel are you sure you're okay?" Thea asked her.

"Can I have five minutes?" Laurel replied.

"Yeah take whatever time you need," Oliver answered.

A few short minutes later Laurel emerged from the restroom. She wanted badly to fight through the illness and help the team but she couldn't risk it. If she was off her game things could go wrong for the team and she would be putting herself at risk of being hurt.

She slowly made her way back to the group and they all could see that she felt unwell. Oliver walked up to her and gently brushed her arm, careful not to show her too much affection in front of the team.

"Hey what's going on with you?" He gently asked.

"I'm not going to be able to go out there tonight Ollie. I'm not feeling well." Laurel solemnly replied.

"Hey hey it's okay, it's okay." He quickly replied. He could tell how upset she was about having to sit out. "We'll make it work without you this time. Go home Laurel"

"I'm really sorry you guys," Laurel said to the team. "You know if I could I would be out there"

"This isn't that important Laurel, go home and get some rest. I'll cover your position" Thea replied.

Laurel nodded her head in understanding at Thea and gave her the best smile she could muster at the moment. Thea was right, this particular mission wasn't a big one so it was nothing they couldn't handle without her.

She brought her attention back to Oliver who was peering down at her with worry in his eyes. She didn't like not being out there to protect him. He was more than capable of taking care of himself but she liked going out in the field with him so she could be there just in case something happened and he needed her. Every time they went out into the field she reminded herself that he may be the Green Arrow but he's still her Ollie. She bailed him out of trouble just as much as he's bailed her out over the years and their partnership has helped decrease some of the anxiety that comes with their night job. "Be careful out there Ollie" She softly whispered as she stared up at him and pulled him in for a hug.

Oliver held her in his arms tightly and breathed her in, he could feel the anxiety in her bones and he wished he could kiss her and promise her that nothing would go wrong without her but he couldn't. "Go get some rest," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head home, be safe out there" Laurel let out before she grabbed her things and left the room.

* * *

As soon as Laurel got the door of her apartment open she dropped her purse at her feet and dashed to the bathroom. She felt like the entire room was spinning as she dropped on her knees and emptied her stomach of its very little contents. She hadn't been able to keep any food down all day. Just the sight of certain things made her feel like she wanted to vomit. She had been sick for the last few days but today was by far her worst day so far.

As she pulled herself up from the floor she thanked the heavens that she didn't have to go out in the field tonight. She wouldn't have been able to do anything useful in her condition. All she wanted to do at this point was take a hot bath and lay in bed. She hoped she would hear from Oliver soon with an update about the mission, that would hopefully take her mind off of how she felt.

A few minutes later she descended into her warm bath, letting out a long exhale as the soothing water came into contact with her skin. The water was so soothing she didn't even notice herself suddenly drifting off to sleep. The fatigue just hit her like a freight train and her body just sank in the water the longer she laid there.

She had no idea how long she had slept but the sudden ring of her nearby cell phone startled her from her slumber after a while. She quickly dried her hands and reached for it, it was her dad calling.

"Hello" she groggily answered.

"Laurel sweetheart where are you?" Quentin replied.

"I'm at home, is something wrong?" Laurel answered as she pulled herself up in the tub.

"Did you just wake up you sound strange?" Quentin quizzed her.

"Yeah" Laurel replied slightly annoyed. "I fell asleep, what's going on?"

"Well, your vigilante boyfriend just infiltrated my department and found Damien Dhark's mole. Why weren't out there in the field with the rest of the team?"

"I'm a little under the weather, I would have been useless out there today." She replied.

"Sick? That's unlike you, you're not pregnant right?" Quentin casually said, almost laughing at the end.

"What? No, definitely not pregnant dad, " Laurel replied amused at the thought. "I think it's the flu"

"Good, you know how I feel about you starting things back up with Oliver after everything he put you through"

"Dad" she sighed.

"Laurel I love the guy but you both need to take your time, if he breaks my little girl's heart again he's going to wish he was back on that island of hell again."

Laurel laughed to herself because she knew her father meant every word of what he said. "You don't have to worry, Oliver and I are in a good place right now dad, we've been through a lot and we just want to get it right this time without complications."

"Good that's what I like to hear, go see a doctor and feel better" he commanded.

"I will" she lightly sighed.

"I have to go handle some paperwork. Bye sweetheart." Quentin replied.

"Bye dad,catalogue" Laurel said before she hung up the phone.

Sinking back into the tub after putting her phone back down she laughed to herself at her father's concerns. She knew he had apprehensions about her relationship with Oliver but he usually didn't voice them that often to her. She laughed at him even joking about her being pregnant. She and Oliver weren't anywhere near ready for kids at this point, they weren't even ready for marriage yet. They had a while before they needed to start having those conversations she thought to herself. Shaking her head she finally started to wash herself off.

There was one thing her father was right about though. She probably did need to see a doctor about her sickness soon. She couldn't keep this up with no relief and her issues were starting to really pile up. Making a catalog of her symptoms, she started to realize that there was something weird about them. Her father's words began to echo in her mind and for the first time she wondered if it really wasn't the flu but something else entirely, something else more life changing.

It never dawned on her before because she and Oliver were usually careful. She tried to think back to a time recently where they weren't and she drew a blank. Shrugging it off as just paranoia she finished her bath and prepared for bed. She was starving but she didn't want to risk making herself sick again. Her nausea and vomiting had stopped for the time being so she didn't want it to come back. Curling up into bed she played on her cellphone and patiently waited for Oliver to call her.

She was checking her calendar to see when she would be able to squeeze a doctor's appointment in between court dates and meeting with new clients when she saw the little red dot next to a day that had passed 4 days ago. In disbelief about how she could have possibly missed that she clicked on the date just to make sure.

Laurel could feel her heart sink all the way down into her chest and past her knees. She suddenly felt nauseous and lightheaded again. She was late, she was 4 days late and she hadn't noticed. She tried to get herself to calm down but she could feel panic gripping every muscle in her body. What was a joke to her a half hour ago might possibly be her reality and she wasn't prepared for it. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she had to know sooner rather than later.

* * *

Oliver jiggled his keys in the long hallway as he tried to find his key to Laurel's apartment. A key, a drawer, and a toothbrush are the closest they were to living with each other. Truth be told Oliver wanted to take things to the next level with Laurel but he could tell she had apprehensions and given his past behavior he was in no position to object or consider them unfounded.

Happy that the mission went well he opened the door and entered the house. The living room was dark but he could see the light in the bedroom was still on.

He dropped his bag on the floor near the door and walked towards Laurel's room. He had texted her that he was on his way shortly before he got there but she hadn't answered him back.

When he reached the bedroom Laurel wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was closed. Walking swiftly towards it, he knocked and called out to her. "Laurel? Are you in there?"

Laurel almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard his voice. She quickly wiped away the tear that stained her cheek and tried to pull herself together before responding. "Yeah I'm here," she said as calmly as she could.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer my text messages back…" He replied.

"Yeah just give me a second." She called out. Burying her face in her hands she let out a prolonged sigh. She was reeling from her new discovery and she didn't know how she could face Oliver right now. She didn't think she could tell him right away. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind the best she could she finally stood up and started towards the door.

When Laurel emerged from the bathroom Oliver was in the middle of undressing. When he looked up after he pulled his shirt over his head he noticed her pale complexion and her sullen expressions.

"Are you still not feeling well Laurel?" He questioned as he walked towards her and gently took her hands into his, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Not really, I think I need to just go to bed," She said as normal as she possibly could.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Oliver asked. He kept looking at her curiously, something was wrong. He knew she wasn't feeling well but she wasn't this withdrawn earlier at the quiver.

"No I just need to lay down, however, thank you for asking." Laurel said with a slight smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower then I'll join you in bed." He quickly replied before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest"

* * *

Oliver wrapped a towel around him as he stepped out of the steaming shower and walked towards the vanity. After a little grooming in the mirror, he dropped the towel on the floor and grabbed his clothes. He was just about to leave the bathroom when he remembered he had forgotten his towel. Laurel often complained about him leaving them behind when he stays over, he didn't want to frustrate her since she was sick so he turned back to get it.

When he bent down his eyes caught Laurel's trashcan. He spotted a pink rectangular box sticking out from one of the corners. Confused he threw the towel over his shoulder and stood up, walking towards the trash can and immediately taking it out. Just like he suspected it was a pregnancy test. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the box in his hand. "Is she pregnant?" he wondered. Laurel lived alone so it couldn't belong to anyone else, it had to be hers. The only other possibility was Thea, who often spent time at Laurel's place, but then he thought about the fact that Laurel was currently sick and acting strangely.

He wasn't sure what to think but he knew he needed to ask Laurel about it right away, if she was having a baby he wanted to know, after his ordeal with William's mother he didn't like the idea of possibly being kept in the dark even if he knew that if Laurel was, in fact, pregnant she would never hide if from him for long.

When he opened the door Laurel was still awake scrolling on her cell phone. She wasn't paying attention to him at all. He leaned against the door frame and after a few moments of hesitation, he finally spoke.

"Laurel…." he gently said. "is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, unsure of how to really approach the situation.

"No" she mumbled emotionless as she continued to scroll on her cell phone.

"I found this…." Oliver let out as he waved the box in the air.

Laurel finally looked up from her phone and saw what he was holding. She was supposed to discard the box in the kitchen trashcan but she must have been too overwhelmed by the results to remember.

Oliver could tell by the shocked look on her face that she didn't want him to find it or suspect anything. It saddened him that she felt like couldn't trust him with her pregnancy scare but he reminded himself that he had given her so many reasons not to over the years.

Laurel lifted herself up from the bed but she didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say, she felt like the room was closing in on her all of a sudden.

"Is it yours?" Oliver gently asked sensing he would have to pull the truth out of her.

"Yes, " she stoically replied.

"Laure, why didn't you tell me you suspected?" He sighed.

"I only suspected today, it was something my dad said that made me think...you were out in the field, and I didn't know how you would react." Laurel honestly replied.

Oliver tossed the box on the dresser and walked towards Laurel's bed, softly sitting next to her and taking her hand into his. "So what did it say?" He asked, trying his best to remain calm even though internally he was freaking out.

Knowing it was pointless now to keep the news from him she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and came out with the news.

"It was positive, I'm pregnant Ollie" she finally confessed. She didn't know why but tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey hey why are you crying?" Oliver gently said as he pulled Laurel into his arms.

"I don't know...I'm a little confused and shocked." Laurel replied as she rested her head on his chest. "I wasn't exactly prepared for this"

"I know I know" He replied as he continued to comfort her. He was a bit lost for words. He wasn't expecting his news either so he was trying to process it while he helped her through it. "It's going to be okay Laurel" was the only thing he could immediately think to say.

Laurel pulled away from him and wiped the few tears that had fell from her eyes. Now that it was out there it felt real for the first time since she took the test. This was all really happening and all she could think about at that moment was Oliver, and how the last time she sat in a bedroom with him discussing something that would impact their future he ran away from her as fast as he could. She hated that a part of her still felt that insecurity but she couldn't deny that it was still there.

"Oliver…" she meekly said. He looked back at her intently, waiting for her to tell him what's on her mind. "I know we've been really happy lately and a lot has changed over the years...I'm trying not to think of our history but you got on a boat with Sara after I told you I wanted to move in together…"

"Laurel I-"

"Could you please just let me finish" Laurel interrupted. Oliver nodded in compliance. "I know this is a big deal and it's going to change everything, it's a lot, I know it is but I need you to not push me away this time Ollie, I can't do this alone" She started to cry.

Oliver's heart broke in two. This was his fault. He hated that he left scars so deep on the person he loved most in the world.

"Laurel back then I wasn't a good man and I know I've said this before but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know how you saw the best in me even after that but you did, you always saw who I really was. I never imagined I would get the chance to be with you again like this but the moment you told me you still loved me I knew that I wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. You're the best part of me Laurel and I never want to lose you again. I would never push you away."

"But this is a baby Oliver, this changes our lives forever" Laurel sighed. She wanted to believe him so badly.

"I know" He replied as he took her hands into his and gently rubbed them. "I'm still digesting that bit of information and I'm just as surprised as you are but I'm not afraid of this Laurel. I don't know how we can raise a kid and do what we do but one thing makes sense to me right now.." He released her hand and brought his palm to her face, gently caressing her soft skin with his thumb."I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Ollie" Laurel whispered as she brought her hand to meet Olivers and gave it a firm squeeze.

"We'll figure this out, it's going to be okay." Oliver said, his lips started to curl up into a smile and for the first time since she told him, Laurel started to feel confident in his pledge to not leave her.

After a few seconds, Laurel noticed that the smile on Oliver's face wasn't disappearing and was almost starting to get a little bit wider. "Why are you smiling?" she questioned him.

"I don't know I just...it feels a bit surreal right now, we're having a kid together Laurel." Oliver replied, completely unable to hide the happy feeling that was starting to come over him.

"Are you..are you excited?" She asked, narrowing her eyes to study him closely. Her heart was starting to beat a little harder as she watched him. He looked excited, almost giddy.

"Maybe I am?" Oliver replied, unsure of what he was even saying. "I used to think about it sometimes... back when we were together, before the Gambit."

"Party boy Oliver Queen thought about kids. I find that hard to believe." Laurel let out

"You may not believe me when I say this, and I know my past wouldn't give you a lot of confidence in me but, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you back then Laurel" He sincerely replied.

Laurel started to say something, even going as far as slightly opening her mouth and taking in a shallow breath of air, but she decided against it. Her heart was beating too fast and she couldn't piece her words together properly. She didn't know why hearing him say that after all this time still meant so much to her but it did. For years she thought she was alone in her desire to spend her life with him. she thought people only wanted to run away from her, not stick around forever.

"I think it was my mother who made me think about it for the first time. She mentioned grandchildren and I couldn't run out of the room fast enough" He continued, letting out a low chuckle as he recalled the suffocating feeling of their conversation and how he hastily made up an excuse to leave. "But that night I thought about it, of course, I wasn't ready for it at that moment but the idea of the two of us sharing that one day, the idea made me happy."

"Well, it's safe to say this isn't how I planned it for us." Laurel replied. "The timing isn't ideal and we are going to have a lot of decisions to make going forward and-"

"and none of that matters" Oliver interjected.

"Of course it matters Ollie" Laurel said in exasperation. "This is a baby we're talking about"

Oliver took both of her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. His smile was so warm Laurel could feel it radiate across her entire body. "It does matter but it's not what's important. What's important is that I love you Laurel Lance, and I can't wait until I can look into our son's-"

"Or daughter's"

"Or daughter's" Oliver corrected. "Eyes and see a little bit of you in them. So to answer your question from before, yes I am excited."

Laurel tried hard not to cry, but the love she felt for him in that moment overwhelmed her so the tears escaped against her will. "Do you really mean that Ollie?" she whispered.

"Yes. I do" He replied as he brushed her tear away with his thumb. "This is my second chance to have the life I would have had years ago if I wasn't such an idiot."

"You know I've forgiven you for that Oliver" Laurel sighed. "You don't have to keep beating yourself up about it."

"I know, and I'll be thanking you for as long as I live for that but I know that scar will always be there. Maybe this baby is the fresh start that we both need, something that makes us look at the future and not the past."

"Maybe it is. I've always wanted to be a mom, I just didn't think it would happen like this" Laurel admitted.

"I know, but it's happening and I'm happy. I'm happy about our future" Oliver smiled.

"What exactly is our future Ollie?" Laurel questioned.

"I don't know you want. All I know is that I want to be with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life working to be a good father and a man that's worthy of your love."

"Okay," Laurel gently whispered. Her lips curled up into a smile, the first genuine smile she's had all day. She's always wanted this. As ridiculous as it was to take him back she always knew that Oliver was the love of her life. Their past didn't change that even though it should have. He was a part of her, he was always going to be a part of her and now they could get it right. "That's the future I want too Ollie" she finished.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it's the one you have Laurel, I promise" Oliver declared. Laurel could see the earnesty in his eyes and it made her melt.

"I know you will" Laurel replied.

Seeing happiness and trust in her eyes made Oliver sigh with relief. He could tell she was hesitant to embrace this because of him, but he could see that she wanted to, that she had faith that he could make her happy and keep his promise. He never understood how she could believe him so much, have such unwavering faith in him but she always did no matter what and he loved her because of it. Laurel Lance, always the best part of him and now they get to share the best parts of each other through their child.

Smiling, he leaned into her and gently brought his lips to hers. Laurel felt happiness finally wash over her. She was going to be a mother, something she's wanted for a long time now. She got to share this with the love of her life. They still had a lot of work out but Oliver was right. This was their fresh start and she was excited about what the future held for the three of them.


	3. Chapter 2

Laurel was in her kitchen making herself something to eat when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Oliver whispered into her ear as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Laurel giggled and kept making her toast. "I got hungry and I have to go to work in a few hours"

"I could have gotten it for you Laurel, you should be in bed" Oliver replied as he gently rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant Ollie not disabled, I can work through a little morning sickness" Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay" Oliver laughed as he finally pulled away from her. "I just want to make sure you're okay"

"I know, and I think it's adorable" Laurel said as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be fine, I promise" She whispered against his lips.

"Fine" Oliver whispered as he smiled and gave her another kiss. "You know Thea is going to be over the moon when we tell her" He let out as he pulled away.

"Right about that.." Laurel said with a bit of hesitation.

"About what?" Oliver asked slightly confused.

"I don't think we should tell everyone right away, we have a lot of things to consider before we break the news to our family and friends" Laurel replied.

"Things like what?"

"I need to see a doctor before we tell anyone, just to make sure. We also have to figure out how i'm going to balance the pregnancy and being the black canary-"

"Wait Laurel..you can't be serious?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Ollie I know-"

"You can't suit up while you're pregnant Laurel, it's too dangerous" Oliver interrupted her.

"Why not?" Laurel sighed in frustration.

"We are not having this conversation right now. There is no way I'm letting you go out there in your condition. No" Oliver firmly stated.

"What else am I supposed to do then? Just sit around and knit booties until the baby comes?" Laurel sighed.

"No, of course not. You're an amazing lawyer, there are others ways you can protect this city besides going out there a taking out bad guys Laurel." Oliver could tell Laurel was having a hard time adjusting to the upcoming changes. She loved being out there in the field as the Black Canary, a hiatus was always going to be difficult for her.

"But I like taking out the bad guys" she pouted as she turned back to the toaster to check on her breakfast.

"I know, and that's just one of the many things that I love about you" Oliver replied, gently wrapping his arms around her waist again and pulling her into his chest. "You can protect the city in the courtroom for a few months while I handle everything else. I promise you your suit isn't going anywhere"

"You're probably right" She finally relented.

Oliver finally released her and leaned against the kitchen countertops.

"So besides that what else do we have to decide? I thought you would want to at least tell your dad and thea right away"

"I just want a little time to adjust to the idea before we start telling everyone. You know once it comes out the team is going to change." Laurel responded.

"Well yeah, but I think the team is going to be okay with it. They know how I feel about you Laurel"

"Not all of them" Laurel quickly replied.

"Right….felicity" Oliver sighed. They usually avoided talking about Felicity. He had gotten so caught up in his excitement he hadn't thought about how they would finally have to tell her that they are together.

"I don't want to hurt her, we aren't the best of friends but she loved you Oliver, and the two of us got together fairly quickly after she left you"

"Yeah, but come on Laurel, with our history I don't think anyone is going to be shocked, especially not felicity. She knew how much you meant to me even while we were together."

"Maybe, but I just think we should take it one step at a time. Doctor first-"

"I want to be there" he interrupted.

"You don't have to come but fine, just promise me you won't get all squirmish." Laurel rolled her eyes.

"I can't make that promise" Oliver replied with a soft laugh.

"Doctor first, then we can tell my dad and Thea, then the rest of the team" Laurel finished.

"You do realize they are going to get suspicious when I make up an excuse for your absence right?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out you're a convincing liar when you want to be" Laurel quipped.

"Ouch" Oliver laughed. His eyes travelled her face as he watched her laugh and finish spreading the jam on her toast. He always liked the way she looked in the mornings, while he was on the island he missed waking up to her and playfully teasing her about her messy morning hair. Suddenly he felt extremely grateful to have her all over again. "You know what" he finally spoke up. "We can do whatever you want Laurel. I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Laurel smiled before she leaned in and brought her lips to his. The kiss lingered much longer than she had planned and before she knew it she had dropped her toast and Oliver had snaked his around her waist. Laurel brought her hand to his cheek and pulled him into her, deepening their kiss as his nose brushed against hers. She reached for his shirt and started to pull it over his head.

"I thought you weren't feeling well" He whispered against her lips as he pulled her back into his shirtless body.

"Maybe you should help be feel better" she smiled, biting down on his bottom lip. Oliver smiled against her lips and untied her robe, pulling it off her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. Laurel snaked her arms around his neck as he gently lifted her up and sat her down on the countertop. Laurel reached down for his pants but before she could reach them he had already grabbed at the bottom of her oversized t-shirt and started pulling it off. With a smile of relief she wrapped her legs around his waist and got lost on the feeling of bliss she was experiencing.

* * *

By the time Oliver made it to the lair the whole team was already there. He usually got there before everyone but he couldn't pull himself away from Laurel. If it was up to him he would have held her naked body in this arms for the rest of the day but laurel insisted that he leave and go meet the team.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" He quickly said as he put his bag down on the floor.

"Have you talked to Laurel? She hasn't made it in yet" Thea asked.

"Actually I have….Laurel is going to take a little break from the team. He nervously replied.

"What? Is she okay?" Felicity asked before Thea could get a word out.

"She says she'll be fine soon enough, she just needs a little break." Oliver continued to lie. "Speedy you'll take her position for the next few missions"

Thea looked at Oliver's nervous demeanor curiously. She could tell that he was hiding something but she didn't want to bring it up in front of the team. "Okay she replied"

Oliver jumped onto the main platform of the lair and quickly changed the subject. "So have we made any progress on getting the mole to talk?"

After getting a briefing from the team and coming up with some plans for their next mission Oliver dismissed himself from the team to go work out.

Thea watched him from afar and she could see that he seemed unusually happy and would occasionally get lost in thought. Normally he would be very focused during his workout and when he lost focus he would get frustrated with himself but today he didn't seem to mind at all. She knew something was going on and it had to do with Laurel's strange absence.

"Hey Ollie" she interrupted him.

"Thea!" he yelled in surprise as he spun around. " I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"That was basically the point" she smiled. "You said Laurel is taking a break...I know Laurel, she wouldn't just leave the team…."

"She's sick Thea, she'll be back" He quickly replied, turning back to his punching bag.

"You're keeping something from me, unlike the rest of the team I know you Ollie, I can tell when you're hiding something." She continued to push.

He wanted to tell her so badly, she knew she would be excited but he promised Laurel to wait. He couldn't break his promise. "Just let it go Thea" He finally said, finally turning to face her again.

"At least tell me if Laurel is really okay, I'm worried about her." Thea replied in frustration.

Oliver quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a corner "Keep your voice down Thea" he commanded her.

"Why? Is Laurel really okay? You're starting to worry me Ollie."

"She's fine" He said looking past her head to make sure felicity wasn't paying attention to them.

"I don't believe you" Thea defiantly replied.

"You have to trust me speedy. I can't talk about this right now but you won't stay in the dark for long. I promise". Just as he was about to wait for her response he felt his cellphone vibrate.

It was a text message from Laurel.

My doctor's office had a cancellation today so they can squeeze me in at 4:00 :)

Oliver looked at the message and held in the smile that wanted to creep up on his face. He could feel Thea's eyes on him. Placing the phone back into his pocket he grabbed his shirt and started to get dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Thea asked.

"Listen Thea, I have to leave. Cover for me with the team" Oliver replied as he continued to grab this things.

"Why should I do that when it's clear you are lying to all of us and especially me" Thea spit back.

"Thea please" Oliver sighed." I told you to trust the team that I had to leave for an emergency but I'll be back and I swear to you that I'll explain everything to you soon. Please" He begged.

"I'll cover for you this time Ollie, but I'm doing it for Laurel, not you." Thea replied finally giving in.

"Thanks speedy. I'll be back soon" He said just before he left the lair before anyone else could notice.

* * *

Oliver felt like he wanted to run down the hallway as he approached Laurel's apartment door but he settled on just walking really quickly. He wanted to get home before she left for the appointment so he could take her and he was anxious to find out for sure if they were having a baby.

When he barged through the door Laurel popped her head up from the paperwork she had been reading.

"Good you're still here" Oliver sighed as soon as he saw her.

"What are you doing here Ollie? I didn't expect you back until tonight"

"You texted me about the appointment I was hoping I got here before you left" Oliver replied.

"You didn't have to come, it's just a routine thing to confirm the pregnancy Ollie" Laurel laughed.

"I know but I want to be there, I want to be at every appointment. I didn't want you to go alone" Oliver replied.

Laurel stood up and walked over towards him, slowly snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a steamy kiss. "I think it's really nice that you want to be there for everything but you don't have to hold my hand for a routine gynecologist appointment Ollie" Laurel laughed as she rubbed her lipstick off of his lips.

"I know I know, it's just that…." He started to explain to her why he was so anxious about this but then he changed his mind, thinking it might be a sore subject for her. "I'm just anxious Laurel that's all" he quickly covered up before he walked away from her.

Laurel knew him well enough to know when he was lying and she had a sneaking suspicion about what he was hiding.

"This is about William isn't it" Laurel let out.

Oliver sighed. He should have known that she would figure him out. She knew him better than anyone.

"We don't have to talk about this Laurel, trust me it's nothing. I'm just anxious" He replied.

"Oliver you can talk about your son with me. When I decided to forgive you I forgave you for everything."

"I'll never understand what I did to deserve you Laurel" Oliver sighed, the guilt still ate away at him when he thought about what he did to both Laurel and Samantha.

Laurel sat down next to him on the sofa and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "So tell me what's really going on Ollie" She softly whispered.

"I missed almost his entire life Laurel. When Samantha told me she was pregnant all I wanted to do was run away from the responsibility and the consequences of you finding out the truth so I don't blame her for keeping him away from him at all. I just wish things would have been different. I want to do everything differently, I want to be the person I should have been before, the one you believed in." He finally confessed.

"And you will be Ollie" Laurel told him as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. " Now let's go, it looks like we have an appointment to get to" she smiled. Oliver reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand and gently kissed her.

Laurel was in the kitchen trying to cook when she heard the doorbell ring. "Ollie could you get that my hands are kinda full right now" she yelled to him.

"Got it" he quickly replied as he sprinted from the bedroom to the front door.

"Hey Ollie" Thea greeted him as he opened the door.

"Thea, we weren't expecting you" Oliver replied surprised.

"Thea!" Laurel peaked her head into the living room from the kitchen.

"You look like you're feeling better" Thea said as she pushed past Oliver into the apartment. She immediately went to Laurel and pulled her into a hug. "I was starting to worry about you Laurel"

"I'm fine Thea," Laurel said before pulling away from her but keeping her hands firmly on her shoulders. "But thank you for being so concerned" Laurel smiled.

"Yes Thea than you for being so concerned" Oliver echoed.

"So Oliver said you are taking a break from the team," Thea said as she folded her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Just for a few months. Why do you miss me already" Laurel replied, giving Thea a small playful nudge with her shoulders.

"Yes, I do actually. It's not the same without you Laurel you know that" Thea replied.

"Laurel will be back before you know it speedy. Don't worry" Oliver interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you Oliver" Thea quipped, rolling her eyes at him.

"Of course you weren't" Oliver playfully replied in return.

"I'll keep your suit warm until you come back Laurel I promise," Thea said turning back to Laurel before she finally left the kitchen and plopped down on the sofa next to Oliver. "So what's for dinner," She asked as she curled up next to him.

"Pasta" Laurel replied.

"You haven't stayed for dinner in weeks Thea, the " Oliver remarked.

"You're right, but since Laurel is sick I figured I would come around a little more. The two of you are the only real family I have left Ollie" Thea replied honestly. Oliver's face lit up with a smile. He reached one arm over and pulled her into his side for a hug.

Thea was leaning against his chest when her eyes caught what looked like a black and white photo on the table in front of her. The longer she stared the more curious she got. It looked like a medical photo. Pulling herself away from Oliver she reached to the table and grabbed it.

She immediately recognized what the image was, an ultrasound, and when she picked it up she saw Laurel's name at the top.

"Laurel are you pregnant!?" Thea squealed, catching the attention of both Laurel and Oliver.

* * *

AN: sorry for the slight wait and the shorter chapter. Hopefully, the next one comes sooner and it longer. This story is probably going to be a little bit longer than I originally planned. REVIEW please!


End file.
